Eavesdropping Is Hard On The Heart
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: Old Prompt: House/Chase- Mpreg!Chase. Chase knows he is pregnant, but hasn't told house yet. House says something that makes Chase leave and two years later, House finds Chase at a medical conference in Australia with a young bouncing baby boy. Lots of angst, but happy ending preferably.


Title: Eavesdropping Is Hard On The Heart  
Characters: House/Chase  
Prompt: -81. House/Chase- Mpreg!Chase. Chase knows he is pregnant, but hasn't told house yet. House says something that makes Chase leave and two years later, House finds Chase at a medical conference in Australia with a young bouncing baby boy. Lots of angst, but happy ending preferably.  
Warning: SLASH and MPREG. If you don't like either please do not read this.  
Word Count: 3,440  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Notes: I do not own House MD or have any claims on it if I did there would be a lot more slash and it would be called the House love Chase show. I am not writing this story for any type of profit. Please do not sue me as I am a poor law student with -$500 in the bank and a summer tuition bill of over $3,000.

Robert was nervous as he walked towards Greg's office. Not only had he missed a few hours of work but he also had to tell his lover who was also his boss that he was pregnant. He had started suspecting a few weeks previous but had not wanted to believe it. On one hand he wanted a baby very much but on the other his relationship with its father was not the most stable of ones. He loved Greg very much but even though they lived together he had never been sure of Greg's feelings for him. Much of the time he hoped that Greg loved him too but some of the time he just admitted to himself that to Greg he was just a young piece of ass that was easy.

As he neared the office he could hear Greg talking to his best friend Wilson about the latest gossip around the hospital. Robert's heart dropped when he heard the subject changed to Wendy a nurse down in the pediatric ward and how she had trapped one of the doctor's down there by becoming pregnant. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath when he hears Wilson ask Greg what he would do if that ever happened to him. Greg answers that it would never happen to him and that if anyone even tried it with him he would be gone so fast that it would make their head spin after making the person get an abortion. After hearing this he ran for the elevators and back home for good.

Two years later…

Dr. Greg House looked around the hospital as he walked to the elevator wondering why he had even agreed to this conference at the last minute but knowing deep down that he had some questions that he wanted answered. It had been two years since Robert had just disappeared without any explanation at all and he wanted to know why. That morning they had gotten up together and everything had seemed fine but late morning Robert had disappeared off into the hospital. He had told Greg that he would only be gone an hour or so but he had never come back. Late that afternoon Cuddy came and told him that Robert had resigned his residency but would not tell him anything else. He had raced home to their apartment but he was gone for good.

As Greg stood in the elevator he made faces at the cute, blond baby the nurse was holding trying to ignore the knots twisting tighter in his stomach. As the nurse and baby got off the elevator he took a deep breath trying to find his courage before getting off himself. As he walked down the hall he watched the little boy trying to run after being put down on the floor. The little boy waited at the door of an office for the nurse to let him in. Greg stopped in his tracks as he heard the voice he was looking for.

" someone wanted to come and see you." The nurse said.

"Thank you Kelly. I hope Gregory was a good boy for all of you today." Greg heard Robert say.

"He was a perfect little angel for us today. I will see you both next week." Nurse Kelly told the two.

"Thank you for bring him up to me. Have a good weekend." Robert said before turning his attention to his son.

"Nummies mama nummies." The little boy said.

Greg watched the nurse leave and then stood there looking into the room. He could see Robert picking the child up before opening his shirt and sitting the child down to nurse. As he watched the two of them cuddle all he could think was that Robert had a child. Then it occurred to him that the baby looked to be over a year old and looked to be closer to two years old than one years old.

Questions started to run through his head. Was that his child or had Robert cheated? But logically speaking Robert didn't have time to cheat on him they had worked together and they lived together. Robert had referred to the child as Gregory so the baby was named after him so it was his child. Why had Robert not informed him that he was pregnant and why had be left? He watched them for about ten minutes before deciding that he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Greg took a step forward and Robert looked up at the noise and froze the smile on his face vanishing. Greg walked further into the room glaring at Robert the whole time.

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked in shock. He had never expected to see Greg again ever.

"There's a conference at this hospital that I am attending and I though that I would come and visit my old buddy to maybe find out… why he just picked up and disappeared one day without warning!" Greg told him his voice rising higher and higher until he was yelling.

Gregory stopped nursing in the middle of this and started to cry due to the loud voices. Robert looked down and tried to calm his son down rocking him slowly and shushing him.

"Is he mine?" Greg asked keeping his voice down after seeing what him yelling did to the small child.

Robert froze again for a minute not moving, before turning his attention back to his son who was starting to calm down.

"Robert is he my child or did you sleep with someone else?" Greg asked again anger clearly in his voice.

"When the hell would I have had time to sleep with someone else? There was no one else you know that. Yes god damn it, he is your biological child but don't worry I won't ask anything of you." Robert said looking up.

"Didn't you think I might have a right to know that I have a child out there? That it might be a piece of information that I would want to know. Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Greg said with fire in his voice.

"Because before I even got a chance to tell you that I was pregnant I found out what you were going to say. I was not going to have an abortion so there was no reason to stay and tell you that I was pregnant." Robert told him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Greg asked mystified.

"After confirming that I was pregnant I went to tell you that I was pregnant but as I was walking down the hall I overheard a conversation between you and Wilson about a nurse in the peds ward that had trapped a doctor by becoming pregnant. When Wilson asked you what you would do in that situation you clearly said that you would make the other party have an abortion before leaving as fast as you could. I left first." Robert said with tears in his voice still after two years not over the whole situation.

Greg just looked at him for a minute before limping over and then leaning over him. He grabbed Robert's head and forced him to look up. He must of seen something because next thing Robert knew he was being kissed like there was no tomorrow. When the kiss ended Robert just sat there stunned.

"Did it ever occur to you that it might be an entirely different situation between you and me then between some stupid married doctor and that manipulative nurse? If I recall correctly that was just some one night stand not a long term relationship like we were in also it does make some difference if said baby is conceived in love accidentally versus some woman intentionally trying to get pregnant to get money out of someone. Did any of this ever occur to you?" Greg asked not believing that Robert had left because of some stupid misunderstood conversation.

"No, it did not ever occur to me to think like that especially concerning the fact that you made it clear on more than one occasion that I was just some piece of ass that was easy to get. Everyone knew that I was head over heels in love with you and would do anything you wanted but they also knew damn well that you were not in love with me. So no, even if I had not overheard that conversation I probably still would have left soon after. I was not going to raise my child in a loveless home as I know all too well where that leads. Relationships based on shagging don't last forever happily." Chase told him firmly astonished that Greg would even say what he had.

"Well maybe you should have eavesdropped on the conversation for a few more minutes because you stupid wombat the next thing that Wilson and I talked about was what I would do if you were the one that was pregnant. He asked me what I would do if you intentionally became pregnant or if it was accidental. I said that if you were to come with me and told me that you were pregnant that I would not be angry for long at the very least even if you had gotten pregnant deliberately which I could never see you doing and very happy if it was accidental as you are the only person in the world that I have ever loved enough to want kids with. And I knew damn well the way you were with kids, at some point early in our relationship I realized that the subject of children would come up. When it did I was not going to say no." Greg said shocked that Robert had not known that he loved him and that all he thought their relationship was about was sex.

Robert sat there is shock not knowing what to say. Everything that he thought that he had known seemed to be false down to the fact that Greg had loved him.

"You loved me?" Robert asked with tears in his voice at the end of his rope after a few years of messed up emotions and hard times alone.

"I did then and I still do. How the hell do you think Cuddy convinced me to get on a plane for that long to come to a conference that I didn't want to go to in the first place? I knew that you were working here and I wanted some answers. Why the hell did you think that I didn't love you?" Greg asked him.

"The only time we spent awake together out side of the hospital was spent in bed having sex. We didn't do anything together, you made it clear to everyone around of us that the only use you had for me was for sex. If you were going to do anything that wasn't sex you did it with Wilson. Hell even at the hospital you treated me worse then all the other ducklings after we became involved. The few times I tried to suggest going out to dinner together or doing something else you shot me down. One time you even told me you were too busy and then ten minutes later were making plans to go see a movie with Wilson after telling him that you had nothing to do. At best you treated me like a sex toy and at your nastiest you treated me worse than a whore. Hell, you even took Cameron on an actual date and you weren't even sleeping with her." Robert told him.

"I am sorry that I made you feel that way. I do love you. In the future when I do something dumb or start hurting your feelings to this degree you will tell me. I never saw you as just a whore to have sex with. I was trying to give you space and time to yourself. I will try harder in the future to pay attention to how you are feeling. I have never had to worry about this before. Even when I was involved with Stacy I spent most of my free time with Wilson from now on that will change." Greg told him.

Robert just sat there crying not knowing what to do. His head was going round and round. He felt Greg reach down and pick their son up and then pull him up and push him towards the couch. As he sat down again next to Greg he tried to think of what to say but could not come up with anything. Greg tilted his face until he was looking in his eyes again and then tugged him close with one arm wrapped around him.

"First you are going to quit this job and you are going to pack up yours and our son's things. Then we are going to go back to New Jersey where you are going to work at the hospital there and we are getting married and you are never leaving me again is that clear. For right now you can start telling me everything I missed." Greg said.

Robert just laughed in shock think only Greg would demand that someone marry him and tell someone that they are moving half way around the world.

"What if I don't want to move? I could like it here. Also what if I have moved on and am in a new relationship? You cannot just tell someone that they are going to marry you." Robert tells Greg still laughing and crying slightly at the same time.

"Okay, fine. Will you marry me? Is that better it was in question form. I know that you have not moved on and if you really liked working in this country I never would have met you in the first place." Greg says smugly raising an eyebrow at his silly little wombat.

Robert thinks about that for a minute before laying his head down on Greg's shoulder.

"Well his full name is Gregory Rowan House and he was born at 12:58 at night after two days of labor. He started walking at eight and a half months and has not stopped running yet. …" Robert said as he started to tell Greg about all the things that he missed.

Ten months later…

As Robert walked down the hall he though about the last ten months. It had been a long ten months but also the best ten months of his life. It had only taken him a few days to pack up and get ready to move back here to the states. Within two weeks of seeing Greg again they were all back here and moved into the apartment. He was shocked to find when they arrived here that the guest room had been converted into a nursery with the help of Wilson and Cuddy. Gregory had adapted well to living in a new country and with two parents suddenly. Greg had been shocked to find out that Gregory knew who he was and had called him daddy from pretty much the first day and that daddy had been his third word after mama and no, because Robert talked about him so much. Of course Greg was quick to point out that this was another sign that he was in no shape or form getting over him any time soon. It had taken Greg a few more months to get them married as he was not positive that this was the best idea. He kept reminding Greg that he was not leaving again and would not stop him from seeing his son and that they didn't have to get married. It had taken Greg almost five months before he had been convinced that Greg was doing this because he loved him not because he thought that it would keep him here.

Cuddy had been more than happy to give him his job back but he was no longer a resident but a full doctor assigned to Diagnostics and ICU part-time. It seemed while he had been back in Australia that Greg had been going through a doctor a month almost. With him back the numbers had decreased tremendously and Greg was not pissing as many doctors or patients off. Cuddy told him that he seemed to be the only doctor that could work for House for a long period of time without quitting.

There everyday personal relationship had improved wonderfully. Greg realized that he had to pay more attention to what he said at work as he did cross the line every once in a while even with him. Greg also had started to take him out on dates making Wilson and Cuddy baby-sit at least once every two weeks if not more. They went out to dinner, to Greg's favorite jazz bar and to the movies at least once a week and on lots of other outings as a family. Even at home Greg had started to treat him differently. They talked a lot more now and snuggled on the couch a lot of nights. No longer did he sit at home alone waiting for Greg to come home at night.

Greg was wonderful with their son. The abrasive doctor vanished at home and Greg could now be found many evening and weekends playing with their son or watching Barney or the Wiggles. Greg seemed to be a natural at being a father and seemed to be able to handle everything even their son's flu the month before. The man who would not go near a patient who had even the slightest risk of vomiting took care of their son almost the entire time as he had come down with what he thought was the flu at the same time. Even with how great things had been going he was still weary of telling his husband the news.

Robert rolled his eyes as he walked into his husband's office to find his husband and son lying on the couch watching TV.

"I do believe that baby is supposed to be in the nursery downstairs." Robert says looking at both of them.

"Me no baby!" "Well, he doesn't like to stay down there. He likes it up here more besides it is much more educational up here." Were the responses that he received.

Robert just shakes his head at the two of them. "I do hope this problem doesn't become worse when there are two of them."

"What do you mean two of them?" Greg asked confused.

Robert looked down biting his lip. "I mean six month from now when the new baby is born. It seems that I didn't well don't have a stomach bug but morning sickness." He finally responds shakily.

"You're pregnant?" Greg asks after a few minutes in a very level tone of voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Robert says tears in his voice still looking down at the floor.

"Are you healthy? Is the baby healthy?" Greg asks.

"Yes, we are both fine. I…" Robert responds before being cut off.

"Then get your ass over here. There is nothing to be sorry about as long as both you and the baby are healthy; last time I checked it takes two to make a baby. God, am I going to have to chase you back from Australia again because I really don't like having to fly? Stupid wombat I believe we had this conversation before, I love you and I love our son. Another baby will just be a bonus besides this time I will get to be there for everything." Greg says.

Robert looks up in relief. "No you will not have to chase me back from Australia again. I just wasn't sure that you would be happy about another baby especially one where you will have to be there for all the sleepless nights and me being pregnant. We have not talked about having another one and I just didn't know how you were going to respond to another child." He said as he walked over to the couch and snuggled in next to his husband.

"Ok, I am going to say this one FINAL time. I love you and I love our son and any children that we may have in the future. I am not going to leave you. Do you understand me you silly little wombat?" Greg asked kissing Robert on the forehead.

Robert just smiled before raising his head up and kissed his husband.


End file.
